Génies
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: Génies es un grupo de genios que trabajan en conjunto con el gobierno, resolviendo situaciones de una perspectiva diferente. Ranma Saotome, agente federal, descubrió que trabajar con el grupo de genios no seria tan simple como creía.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me perteneces, parte de la trama (equipo, rasgos de los genios, entre otros) está basada en la serie de TV Scorpion.**

 **Capìtulo 1.— Cambios**

Ranma Saotome, destacado agente de seguridad Nacional, miraba sorprendido la fachada de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, comprobó varias veces la ubicación en su GPS. No tenía altas expectativas de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, pero ni siquiera en sus sueños había imaginado un lugar como ese. Sencillamente se caía a pedazos.

Tras haber estado en un par de guerras, liderado tácticas de ataque, rescate y recuperación, y haber sido prisionero de guerra, había decidido tomarse un descanso, por su salud mental y por sus hijos, con quienes prácticamente no tenía contacto desde su divorcio hace un par de años. Llevaba un par de meses fuera del campo, aún no se recuperaba del todo de lo sucedido la última vez que estuvo en Bagdad, ni física ni psicológicamente, pero necesitaba volver a la acción, y no fue hasta que se enteró del proyecto "Génies" que vio la oportunidad perfecta para reincorporarse. El puesto como director del proyecto había quedado disponible nada más dos semanas luego de iniciada la división. No quiso preguntar el por qué. Era un empleo bien remunerado, con la acción justa y que se complementaba a sus intereses personales.

"Génies" era una nueva subdivisión del área de tecnología. Había nacido luego de un hackeo masivo del que había sido victima Seguridad Nacional, sus unidades de seguridad informática nada habían podido hacer al respecto, fue Nabiki Tendo, directora de finanzas de la agencia, quien había encontrado la forma de resistir y bloquear el ataque, más bien había encontrado a las personas que lo hicieran, Génie, empresa independiente que prestaba diversos servicios de ingeniería, gran parte relacionados al ámbito de la tecnología, desde problemas informáticos, sistemas de seguridad, servicios automotrices entre otros. Lo que hacía que la empresa fuera única, era la particularidad de sus integrantes, todos ellos genios, prodigios en sus respectivas áreas. La manera rápida y eficiente con la que resolvieron el problema de seguridad, propusieron un sistema alternativo y más eficiente, además de la amplia gama de conocimientos que tenían, llevó al director de seguridad nacional a querer integrarlos a sus filas, pero los cuatro genios se habían negado, estaban exactamente donde querían estar, tras semanas de negociaciones y de que el creador de la empresa, redactara un contrato excesivamente detallado y de que Genma Saotome, Director de Seguridad Nacional, accediera a que los genios pudieran tomar trabajos externos a la organización gubernamental y de que tendrían plena libertad de movimiento, finalmente se cerró un trato.

Ranma era la quinta persona en obtener el puesto, lo que no era extraño, ya que presentaba un currículum impecable, y era el único que se había presentado al cargo. Por lo que, ahí estaba, sentado en el asiento de su automóvil, justo fuera de una bodega que parecía estar abandonada. Era un barrio prácticamente abandonado, estaba lleno de bodegas y solo la mitad en uso. Además había un par de vagabundos a unos metros de distancia. Pensó en llamar para corroborar la dirección, pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien golpeó la ventana a su lado. Se trataba de un hombre medianamente joven, delgado y cabello negro, gafas de montura fina y una mirada amable que inmediatamente desconcertó al agente.

—Supongo que eres Ranma Saotome —dijo en cuanto esté bajo el vidrio —la matrícula corresponde a uno de los vehículos de seguridad nacional, además de que tus rasgos corresponden a los descritos en el informe.

—¿Cual informe? ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Soy Tofu Ono —se presentó el hombre mientras con un dedo ajustaba la montura de sus gafas. Ranma apagó el motor y se bajo del vehículo, alzó la mano para estrechar la de su interlocutor, pero este no pareció captar el movimiento.

—No me has respondido cual informe. Hasta donde se, Seguridad Nacional no ha entregado ningún informe sobre mi.

—Ha sido … una investigación privada —respondió ambiguamente e inmediatamente le hizo señas para que le siguiera dentro de la bodega.

Si el exterior le había impactado, lo que vio dentro no se quedó atrás. Era como ver los departamentos de ciencia, tecnología, psiquiatría, mecánica y medicina juntos, revueltos en un mismo lugar, la bodega era amplia y no había separaciones, había cinco escritorios, cada uno con libros, hojas, y computadores en ellos, había un esqueleto humano a tamaño real, que estaba montado sobre una motocicleta que parecía estar en reparación, ya que le faltaban varias piezas; un poco más allá había un vehículo casi desarmado y las piezas estaban a su alrededor, un par de piernas sobresalían por debajo del vehículo. Y un par de metros más allá había una pequeña cocina, y en ella una mujer de aspecto elegante preparaba café.

—Llegó el nuevo integrante —dijo Tofu en voz alta, la mujer que estaba en la cocina se acercó inmediatamente, y sonrió de manera amable a Ranma, era de estatura promedio, y su largo cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, sus curvas se ocultaban tras el vestido y delantal que llevaba, se trataba de Kasumi Tendo, según había leído, era como una secretaria en el equipo, el único integrante sin una inteligencia superior. Del sector más alejado de la bodega apareció un joven de largo cabello negro y grandes gafas redondas, a paso rápido camino hasta donde estaba la mujer y sin mirarlo directamente lo saludó moviendo la cabeza, Ranma habría apostado a que se trataba de Mousse, joven de una aldea china, conocido por ser uno de los mejores informáticos del país. Tofu caminó hasta el vehículo y le dio un par de golpes en la parte baja, unos segundos más tarde, las piernas que sobresalían, comenzaron a moverse y una persona salió debajo del vehículo. Ranma tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, de baja estatura y cabello negro, tomando en un moño desordenado, no parecía feliz por la interrupción y de mala gana camino hasta donde estaban los demás —¿Dónde está Ryoga?— preguntó a nadie en particular.

— Fue por el pago del trabajo en Kolsvasky —respondió la mujer..

—¿Por que fue él, a buscar la paga de tu trabajo? —Ranma captó un deje de molestia en la voz del hombre, todos los integrantes del equipo se miraron hasta que la mujer de cabello negro, que claramente era Akane Tendo, el prodigio mecánico del que había oído hablar, respondió.

—Ese idiota ¡me llamo nena!, y me dio una nalgada —exclamó ella molesta refiriéndose al dueño de Kolsvasky. Tofu la miró pacientemente antes de preguntar cómo había respondido ella — le di una patada en los testículos.

—¡Akane! — parecía molesto, pero no dijo nada más, solo llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y apretó mientras respiraba.

—Creo que ahí viene —dijo Kasumi. El ambiente parecía haberse vuelto más tenso de un momento a otro, el agente de Seguridad Nacional no entendía el motivo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre corriendo, pasó a llevar a Rama y fue a ocultarse tras Akane. Algo bastante estúpido considerando que el hombre era mucho más alto que ella y que su frondoso cabello negro le hacía resaltar aún más, Ranma lo identificó como el tal Ryoga, conocido como la calculadora humana, aunque de haberlo conocido en la calle habría pensado que se trataba de un ladronzuelo más que de un genio.

—¿Dónde está el dinero? —Akane lo encaró —¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta.

—Luego les cuento como estuve apunto de cuadruplicar el dinero, pero ahora debemos ...—los golpes se hicieron más intensos y el miedo se hizo evidente en el rostro del hombre.

—Los engañaste jugando cartas — lo acusó Mousse —A la gente no le gusta ser engañada. ¡Van a matarnos! —el joven comenzó a respirar rápidamente, parecía estar a punto de un colapso, al igual que la puerta metálica, que no parecía resistir mucho más.

—Yo solucionaré esto — Ranma caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Al otro lado de la puerta había tres hombres, de rostros poco amigables.

—¡¿Dónde está?! — uno de los hombres intentó pasar a puerta, pero con un leve empujón, Ranma lo hizo retroceder. Llevó su mano a identificación y con arrogancia se las enseñó —.¿Policía? ¡El nos robo!

—O se largan ahora, o comienzo a disparar — amenazó llevando su mano al arma que llevaba enfundada. No hizo falta que siquiera llegara a tocarla, antes de eso los hombres ya se habían marchado. Al girarse, encontró a los cuatro genios mirándole, cada uno con una expresión diferente —.¿De nada?.

—Eres el chico nuevo, Ranma Saotome — el recién llegado se cruzó de brazos y lo miró analiticamente —. Eres más flacucho de lo que esperaba —. se acercó a él y giró a su alrededor —. Les dije que realmente tenía esa estúpida trenza, me deben 5 dólares —, ante la estupefacción del agente, Akane y Mousse se acercaron a entregarle un billete al joven.

—Les dije que no hicieran apuestas —los reprendió Tofu, pero lo ignoraron.

—Esto, ¿es normal? Siempre hacen apuestas sobre... personas.

— No siempre —explicó Mousse —. Ahora tenemos activa una apuesta sobre cuánto durarás trabajando con… —, no pudo terminar ya que Akane le había dado un golpe en la nuca a la vez que le susurraba un "Cállate".

—Escuchen, no se que tienen contra los agentes de Seguridad Nacional, pero yo no voy a renunciar. Este trabajo es una buena oportunidad para seguir sirviendo a mi nación a la vez que puedo compartir con mi familia. Si llegase a abandonar el cargo, será por decisión propia y no porque un grupo de genios me haya espantado — aclaró, comenzando a comprender la razón por la que los postulantes anteriores habían acabado renunciando. Profesionales, con entrenamientos detrás y misiones en las que arriesgaban sus vidas, habían renunciado, el reducido grupo de genios los intimidaba, no los conocía hace más de diez minutos y sabía que no sería fácil formar lazos con su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

—Solo debes ser paciente, es difícil conectar con ellos en un principio —, dijo Kasumi con su dulce voz —, no es fácil para ellos aceptar a alguien nuevo. Para mi también fue difícil en un inicio.

—No es cierto —Akane interrumpió a la mujer —. No llevabas ni diez minutos de entrevista y Tofu ya babeaba por ti.

—Y a nosotros nos convenciste con la cena —continuó Mousse.

—Solo intentaba ser amable —murmuró entre dientes y en respuesta recibió un coro de "Oh".

—Como sea, las apuestas están — dijo Ryoga —. Akane y yo apostamos por menos de una semana, Mousse va por un mes y Tofu te tiene fé, él apuesta por más de seis meses.

—¡Tofu!

—¿En serio?— Ranma miró a las personas frente a él y tomó una profunda respiración antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¡Bienvenido a Génies! — exclamó Kasumi alegremente.

 **Seis meses después...**

La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio, cinco personas se agrupaban alrededor de una mesa, todas ellas en silencio, cuatro genios y un agente federal, sus semblantes hablaban acerca de la seriedad de la situación.

—Akane, esta es tu área — dijo Tofu mirando la bomba que se alzaba imponente justo al centro de la mesa.

—Se ve mal — comentó la mecánica —. Tiene suficiente explosivo para hacer estallar el edificio entero. Va a estallar en 20 minutos —agregó señalando el contador led que estaba justo a un lado.

—Según mis cálculos evacuar por completo este edificio tardará en promedio 35 minutos, esto sin considerar que pudiera haber gente que no respondiera inmediatamente a la señal de evacuación —agregó Ryoga.

— Y a los que creen que se trata solo de un simulacro, eso aumentará el el tiempo en un 20%

—Ryoga, Mousse vayan y den la alerta para evacuar el edificio — ordenó Ranma —. Si no podemos detener la bomba al menos habremos salvado a la mayor cantidad posible de personas.

—La detendremos — aseguró Akane, que había comenzado a examinar de cerca el artefacto explosivo.

—Llamaré al equipo S.W.A.T —comentó Ranma en cuanto los dos mencionados anteriormente corrieron fuera de la habitación.

—No es necesario — intervino Tofu —, con el tiempo que tardaran en llegar la bomba estará a punto de estallar, solo se perderian más vidas. La bomba está posicionada estratégicamente.

—No solo tiene mucho material explosivo, sino que fue puesta en un lugar justo para afectar toda la infraestructura del edificio.

—Si estalla, el edificio entero cae — concluyó Ranma.

—La presencia del S.W.A.T sólo atraerá más curiosos y más vidas en riesgo.

—Vayan a ayudar a Ryoga y a Mousse con lo torpes que son pueden tropezar en el primer piso —ella lo dijo sin levantar la mirada del artefacto frente a ella —, yo me puedo ocupar sola.

—Ranma ve tú. Yo me quedo a ayudar —Tofu Ono se subio mas mangas de la camisa y se preparó para lo que la ingeniera pudiera pedirle.

—No es necesario.

—Ve tú´—. dijo Ranma, comprendiendo lo que hacia Akane, quitar a su compañero de la zona de peligro —. Soy mas fuerte que tu, puedo ser más útil acá —, el genio no pudo refutar eso, y aún contrariado abandonó la habitación.

—Tu tambien deberias irte —Akane se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba, para permitirse una mayor libertad de movimiento —. Es demasiado voluble, un mal movimiento y todo el edificio estallara.

—¿Que clase de líder sería si dejo a un miembro de mi equipo solo en una situación así?

—Uno que valora su vida. Además, tu no eres un líder, no el mío al menos —levanto la mirada de la bomba solo para responder, aunque no lo miró directamente a la cara, algo a lo que el hombre se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo, ninguno de ellos solía mirar directamente cuando hablaba.

—Estoy a cargo del equipo de trabajo del que eres parte. Y si hay algo que aprendí con el tiempo es a jamás dejar a un compañero atrás. Si no puedes desactivar esa bomba a tiempo, escaparemos ambos.

—Si no puedo desactivarla, no habra opcion de escape. Moriremos —finalmente sonrió a la vez que quitaba una de las partes de la bomba, que parecía ser un ladrillo envuelto en cinta, con cables en los costados —. Lo tengo, está compuesta por 6 partes independientes que componen el artefacto final. Puedo desactivarlas una a una, pero cada parte que quite seguirá siendo explosiva, si las otras partes explotan el resultado será el mismo.

—Entonces tendremos que aislarlas — Ranma comenzó a buscar algo en el sótano que sirviera de aislante, mientras Akane continuó con su trabajo, intentando desenredar los cables para quitar una segunda parte, intentaba con todo su ser que su pulso o intuición no fallaran, pasando a llevar el cable equivocado —. Cemento de secado rápido.

—Podría funcionar —hubiera deseado tener sus herramientas de trabajo con ella, aquello habría sido mucho más fácil —, o no, entonces moririamos, y todo los que no hayan abandonado el edificio.

—Correremos el riesgo —comenzó a preparar el cemento de secado rápido, con sumo cuidado tomó la parte que Akane ya había quitado y la depositó en el balde con la mezcla —. Sin presión, pero el tiempo corre.

—Yo no te he pedido que te quedes.

— Claro que no, si fuera por ti me hubieras echado fuera el primer dia que llegue al garaje.

—No es nada personal — dijo a la vez que con sumo cuidado jalaba un nuevo cable —, estábamos bien antes de que Seguridad Nacional pusiera sus ojos en nosotros.

—Se que no les agrada del todo, pero es un cambio favorable para ustedes, tienen acceso a mas recursos, mas libertad de movimiento —, un segundo balde, con un segundo trozo de explosivo.

—Estábamos bien como estábamos antes. Estábamos donde queríamos estar — con más confianza comenzó a desenredar un nuevo cable.

—Los cambios a veces son buenos, traen consigo nuevas oportunidades…

—No me gustan los cambios — le cortó ella a la vez que le daba un nuevo fragmento de explosivo.

—Lo note — respondió con sarcasmo, pero tras eso su voz se suavizó, en el transcurso de esos seis meses había llegado a conocer a cada integrante del equipo, eran muy buenos con las matemáticas, la ciencia, la historia, la literatura, pero el trato humano se les daba fatal, tenían un coeficiente emocional muy bajo, lo que les llevaba a no solo no saber tratar con las emociones de los demás, sino también con las propias —. Se que han sido muchos cambios, el contrato con Seguridad Nacional, un nuevo miembro en el equipo, y además está Kasumi, que va a tener un bebé con Tofu.

—Nada de eso me molesta — lo cortó, dándole además el cuarto trozo —, pero no quería ni necesitaba la presión de todo esto — señaló a su alrededor —. no necesito sus muertes en mi conciencia — se frenó al ver que el contador comenzaba a ir el doblemente de rápido — ¡Mierda! el contador se ha acelerado.

—Ya solo quedan dos partes.

—Lo se — hizo mella de cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo para no dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo, los 5 minutos que le quedaban habían disminuido de golpe a solo tres. Por lo que sin preámbulos, pero con el cuidado necesario, desconectó la quinta parte —. Ya solo queda el núcleo. No puedo desactivarlo.

—Akane —la llamó ya que la joven parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y el tiempo corría.

—Estoy pensando — de pronto tomó lo que quedaba de la bomba y la llevó a una esquina del sótano, la zona más alejada de la puerta , lugar donde la estructura de la pared era más frágil —, no tiene la potencia para volar el edificio, solo causara daños menores en este piso. Eso si logramos que la explosión no rompa las cubiertas de cemento que protegen los otros explosivos —, entre ambos movieron los baldes hasta lograr salir del sótano a un pasillo que daba a una escalera de emergencia —, 5, 4, 3 — ella se detuvo al momento en que comenzó a realizar la cuenta regresiva, no tenía sentido ir un escalón más arriba, si sus cálculos eran correctos, y estaba segura de que así era, la explosión los alcanzaría con una potencia mínima — 2, 1 —. Un sonido ensordecedor, seguido de una nube de polvo los invadió, el impulso los arrojó un par de metros más arriba en la escalera, Akane había chocado contra una pared y tenía su pierna atrapada entre unos escombros, Ranma no estaba mucho mejor, pero se alegraba de al menos estar vivo.

—Te dije que lo lograriamos — murmuró Ranma.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Hola, despues de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy de vuelta, con una historia que lleva mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero que no me había animado a escribir.

Se que este primer capítulo no dice mucho, pero espero poder mostrarles más en los capítulos siguientes.

N/A 1: Este fic aún no tiene un nombre definitivo, de momento solo lo titulares "Génies" como el equipo, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias. La historia principalmente tratara de la relación que forjaran Ranma y Akane, se que estaran muy fuera de personajes, principalmente Akane, que es un genio con un coeficiente emocional muy bajo, un personalidad un tanto narcisista, bastante confiada de su superioridad sobre una persona de CI normal, tiende a ser muy cuadrada y muy violenta aveces, sobre todo porque es una ingeniera mecánica que debió abrirse paso a pulso en un campo principalmente de hombres, , La idea de este capítulo era dar pie a presentar la idea general (El equipo, los genios, etc), espero en el próximo poder desarrollar un tanto más la personalidad de Akane y Ranma y poco a poco la de los demás personajes.

También estoy trabajando en el resumen, tenia todo preparado para subir y m di cuenta de que no había pensado un resumen, así que durante el transcurso de estos dias estare cambiandolo.

N/A 2: Lo de la bomba, la breve, brevísima descripción de cómo la desarman es totalmente imaginación mía, no tengo la más mínima idea sobre bombas,

Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan sugerencias. Y se agradece cualquier opinión respecto al fic.


End file.
